together forever
by twist-and-turns101
Summary: 11 years ago the rrb and the ppg were in one last fight til the rrb moved. during that fight 2 more chemical X kids were born. now they're 16 and the professer's gone. so that means one thing NO MORE RULES!For now! read and reveiw. ok gramer no flame plz
1. Chapter 1

- Yo wats up people twisty here (don't make fun) this is my second ppg fan fic first one got flamed like crap it's not even funny. Well any way this is back when all the kids were young like 5 or something like dat, they even get some unexpected guests awesome ain't it. I mean there's action and a big boom (drools) I like big booms

Blossom: sure did take me by surprise me

Brick: twist-n-turns own nothing except the plot and the new characters. Because she is the cutest (throws down script) I can't do this (storms out)

Me: on with the story plz LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION

* * *

11 YEARS AGO

BLOSSOM'S POV (point of view)

"You'll never win Brick! You never did." I yell at my counterpart Brick._ I hate him. He's such an inconsiderate jerk, and he's a villain for Pete's sake. He always robbing someone, and if he isn't he stealing something. Worst part about it is he looks just like me. We both have red hair and super powers. There are only two differences, his eyes are red mine are pink, and I wear pink and he wears red._ "Bubbles, Buttercup quick super mega punch-out, so we can get out of here." I whisper to the girls. Buttercup cracked her knuckles.

"You got it bloss." she said. _Then Bubbles went in a fighting stance still mad they cut into her nap time (hey we're still 5 you know.)._

"Bring it on boys." she said. We got in a stance and so did the boys.

"Man I hope they didn't here me." I thought out loud. As if magic Brick smirked and yelled,

"Oh yea we heard ya loud n clear girly." Crap!

BRICK'S POV

I smirked "Oh yea we heard ya loud 'n' clear girly." I said. _Those girls are so stupid they thought they could hide there lil' secret from us._

"How could we not here ya, we got super hearing duh." Butch screamed at the girls. _I could laugh my face off right now, but I can't I gotta destroy blossom now or never._

"Ok boys ya heard 'em super maga punch-out." We crouched and so did they. They pulled back their fists and charged up with a scream. So did us. Then we charged at each other. A blinding white ball energy so hot any human 5 feet away would have 3rd degree burns. Good thing we're made with chemical x. suddenly a force pushed us all back through at least 3 buildings. We were all screaming from the pain, and man did that shit hurt. I don't know how long it was after I woke up the pain made me pass out. Butch, Boomer and the powder puff girls were already up. Their eyes were wide and their heads were tilted up in the air. I looked up and my jaw dropped. 2 kids around my age were floating up there. There was a boy (yes) and a girl (aww man.). The boy had curly light brown hair and golden eyes. He wore a dark golden jump suit just like ours.

"Ha looks like we got another rowdy ruff on our side huh Butch." Boomer said his goofy smile creeping up on his face. Butch glared at him and he pounced. Shoving boomers head in the dirt. Boomer let out a shriek of pain, so blood curdling my head twisted and I stared at them my eyes were wide. Boomer was out cold again, I think.

"Butch what the hell is he dead." I screamed flying towards them. The Powder Puffs rushed over especially that wimpy blue one.

BUBBLES POV

I sat staring at the people created from the blast of pure energy. _I wonder what they're like. I started at the girl her hair was a light brown color, and she wore a light yellow dress that had skulls all over it. She also had long black socks, and golden Mary Jane's. Her outfit was strange because it didn't look like ours._ My thoughts were interrupted by a scream. My heart wrenched. I grabbed my ears.

"Blossom that sounds like Boomer." I said. She nodded taking her eyes off of the kids to look at me. She nodded nothing to big, just a simple nod of her head up and down. I stood up ready to rush over to them when brick yelled,

"What the hell butch is he dead?" The word echoed in my head. _DEAD. It couldn't be not now._ Not long after brick yelled I took off, my sisters following close behind. When I got there boomer was unconscious blood was pouring from his head. I wanted to throw up at the sight. I stared at him and his brothers. The unknown kids seemed interested in Boomer on the ground. I didn't waste anytime I scooped him up in my arms and yelled while hovering in the sky,

"Come if you want I'm taking him to the professor." I flew at the fastest speed possible to our house. It was only a few miles away from here but he losing blood and fast. I held my hand against head as hard as I could without hurting him. The others were flying behind me trying to keep up, but the impact from the blast must have taken a lot out of them. I bust through the front door, and stormed to the lab in the basement.

"Professor, we got a problem." I said as I set him down on the full length table his head to the side. The professor looked up from his project and gasped. He immediately started operating.

BUTTERCUP'S POV *

_I don't know who bubbles thinks she is. One minute she's all girly, and then she's tough and spitting out orders. I'm the tough one geez. Then everyone followed like little puppies. It's disgusting how she helped that rowdy ruff like he was her boyfriend. (Epiphany) OMZHAJAY* she likes him, NO she... I can't finish that sentence. Wait yes I can!_

"Blossom come with me." I yelled. She looked up at me. She was reading a book, while the boys were playing my Xbox. _Hey their playing Xbox, those punks. No calm down you can kill them later. _I grabbed bloss's arm and ran to our room. When we got there I locked the door.

"Hey BC what's was that for I was in the middle of the Pride and the Prejudice." she said rubbing her arm.

"Just listen to me for a second please." I pleaded. She eyed me suspiciously and said,

"Ok what's so important that you're begging, you never beg, and I would k-." I cut her off by saying,

"Bubbles is in love with Boomer." Her mouth fell. _Heh second time today. _

"Like hell she is." Blossom said her voice was clam, but her eyes her wild.

* * *

- Ok who was that cool awesome yea I know so any way just read and review always plz hungry for reviews oh and the * mean that there's a message for you down here k I don't own anything ok cya for now I'll update soon yay

*it would be boomer's pov but he's uh- can't come to the phone so bc is going

*OM-ZHAJAY= OM-G IN FRENCH OH LA LA


	2. Chapter 2

What's up my peeps this is the second chapter I'm on break so I'll try to get lot chapters up no promises oh and I just wanted to ask animefan787 for their permission to use an idea of theirs. When it comes up I'll give him/her (I don't know which) credit. So private message me ok. Any who this chapter is a little longer than the first chapter. If you guys don't comment I'm gonna remove right on a cliffhanger so you'll never know what happens next.

Brick: and I thought I was evil.

Me: mwahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahah mwa mwa hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah *cough cough* mwa ha

I don't own ppg and RRB I own plot and new characters

Summery: 11 years ago the RRB and the ppg were in one last fight till the RRB moved. During that fight 2 more chemical X kids were born. Now they're 16 and the professor's dead. So that means one thing NO MORE RULES! What will happen read and review yay. Comment! BTW if you wanna flame private message me OK *glaring*

Previously on together forever:

BUTTERCUP'S POV

_I don't know who bubbles thinks she is. One minute she's all girlie, and then she's tough and spitting out orders. I'm the tough one geez. Then everyone followed like little puppies. It's disgusting how she helped that rowdy ruff like he was her boyfriend. (Epiphany) OMZHAJAY she likes him, NO she... I can't finish that sentence. Wait yes I can!_

"Blossom come with me." I yelled. She looked up at me. She was reading a book, while the boys were playing my Xbox. _Hey their playing with my Xbox, those punks. No calm down you can kill them later. _I grabbed bloss's arm and ran to our room. When we got there I locked the door.

"Hey BC what's was that for I was in the middle of the Pride and the Prejudice." she said rubbing her arm.

"Just listen to me for a second please." I pleaded. She eyed me suspiciously and said,

"OK what's so important that your begging, you never beg, and I would k-." I cut her off by saying,

"Bubbles is in love with Boomer." Her mouth fell. _Heh second time today. _

"Like hell she is." blossom said her voice was clam, but her eyes her wild.

Back to the story:

* * *

BOOMERS POV

All I remember last before the darkness invited in was Butch jumping me. That's the only thing. Why would he jump me anyway?

"Your Boomer right." an unknown voice said breaking my train of thought.

"What the hell man, I thought I was the only one here." I thought. The soothing spoke voice again,

"I need you wake up Boomer, wake up." The voice repeated. The voice sounded pleading, and very feminine. The voice sounded nice.

"Hey voice what's your name" I asked-- or maybe thought in question form.

"Bionca" The no longer unknown voice had said.

"Boomer you need to wake up, because I'm leaving." Bionca said clam as when she started talking to me. I didn't want her to go, at least not so soon.

"No don't leave me please." I begged feel a weird tingling all around my body. She said three words that broke the darkness away. She had said,

"Then wake up." Bright lights blinded me as I jolted up right in a sitting position. Bubbles stared at me with worried filled eyes.

"Oh thank goodness your alright everyone was worried about you." She pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Everyone?" I questioned.

"I know that the other powder puffs don't care," she pulled away from me to look in my eyes. She blushed and turned her head.

"Why do you care?" I asked. She flinched at the question.

"You know," she started,

"Your a lot smarter than I thought." she said. Caught up in her words I didn't see her come at me. She planted her face on mine and kissed me.

"I really like you Boomer, do you like me." before I could react to her action a girl screamed.

"I told you so _Blossom_ pay up." My head jerked to see what happened and there was everyone there staring wide eyed at us. Especially the unknown girl, her eyes full of sorrow and betrayal she turned and jetted for the door. All the emotions coming over I was unbearable. I heard people yelling in my head. They all sound them my brothers and those powder puffs. _'You go Boomer'_ Butch's voice yelled. Bricks voice was angry real angry _'that idiot'_. The powder puffs all the same thing at the same time _'Bubbles loves Boomer.'_ I grabbed my head and ran up the stairs pushing everyone out if my way.

"Hey watch it lover boy." Screamed Buttercup as I ran towards the door to leave I bumped into the other two kids. The force of my speed knocked us all down. The boy offered his hand to the girl and said, " Hey Bionca are you ok." my eyes went wide and I yelled,

"It was you that I heard in my head when Butch almost killed me wasn't it." By the time I finished my sentence everyone surrounded us. Blossom and Brick, narrowed their eyes and said,

"Just who are you two." In unison.

BUCTH'S POV

"So your tellin' us dat you can read minds now." I questioned Boomer. _That idiot is so full of crap just like that girl,_ I thought.

"Hey!" They both yelled.

"I'm not full of it." Boomer yelled. _Did they just read-._ my thoughts were cut off.

"Your mind yes we did so next time listen." The still unknown girl said angry. Brick spoke up,

"You still didn't answer my question. Who are you two." He said pointing a finger at each of the kids. She held her hand to her mouth and giggled.

"Looks like we forgot to introduce ourselves, huh." She said looking at the boy in yellow. He shrugged and said,

"I guess so." he paused and pulled out a pair of sunglasses and slid them on his face.

"I'm Blaze, and I'm gonna crackle you up." He touched his hands together and pulled them back slowly and lighting jumped across his fingers.

"I can also control water and air." He said proud of his powers.

I'm Bionca and I'm the hottest thing you've ever see." I saw a ball of fire formed in her hand then disappears.

"I can sonic boom you into next week, and I read minds." Everyone was stunned. The sudden movement by the stairs made everyone look at the stairs.

"Oh ummm..." Said the professor as he hesitated looking directly at Bionca.

"Bionca." She said plain and simple.

"Oh yes" he continued

"Your room is ready upstairs; it's the third room on the left." He told her. Her eyes sparkled when she heard the word room.

"So I get to stay here with the girls." She squealed. The man nodded his head. The girls got excited. But Bionca got a little to excited and sonic boomed herself into a wall. I laughed so hard I fell to the floor and rolled around.

"Ha you're so stupid." I said in between laughs. Her face got really red.

BLAZE'S POV

Bianca's face was really red. _'Oh no Bionca are you ok.'_I thought towards her. She shook her head no. I got worried then. I ran over to her hand helped her up. I was the only one not laughing at her. Her face was getting redder until she finally took off to her room crying. I would have followed there, but her new dad or whatever told us to leave. I couldn't leave though not without knowing if she's gonna be ok or not.

"I can't leave now." I said. Bubbles just stared at me with the little hearts in her eyes. I ignored her and ran to where Bionca could be. I walked into the room, and saw her on the bed.

"Isn't this room pretty." She said. I looked around the whole room was yellow and black. There was a yellow bunny with a black tie that she was holding onto.

"What's that?" I asked. She stood up and walked towards me. I looked at her confused. She put it in my hands, and said,

"It's yours I want you to keep it to remember me." She turned around waiting for me to leave her room. Before I left I took the tie of bunny and stuffed it in my pocket. I gave her a quick hug and jetted out of there. Downstairs my brothers waited for me. Butch said

"Dude come we're tired waiting on you." Brick nodded and Boomer started to fly off. We followed him all the way to the house. We landed in front of this crappy apartment.

"Ok we live here." I asked shocked that it sucked so much. Brick looked at me then he sighed.

"No we live in a big house were just here to steal stuff for your room." I thought for a second.

"Then let's go to a better house to steal stuff then this dump." I said in a matter of fact tone. They just looked at me then smiled evilly and we all took off.

* * *

Please review please. The kids are smart so don't give me crap about how boomers dumb and Butch is just a muscle head. That fluffy chapter is fluffy don't you think

I don't own Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, the Professor, Brick, Boomer, or Butch everything else is mine if there is something I forgot tell me.

If it needs something tell me as well want it I might be able to put it in just ask. I do shout outs to. Review review review, but don't be to rude to the point I blow up in your face you've been warned.


	3. Chapter 3: time warp 1

Me: Hey everyone what's up Twisty's back. OK were gonna have a little time warp. hope you guys like it. OK Bionca if you please.

Bionca: no i won't

Me: *whining* aw why not please just say it.

Blaze: I'll say it

Me: yay *hugs* thank you, thank you

Boomer: lucky

Me: aw jeal-wous everyone can have a hug! *hugs everyone except bionca*

Blaze: twist-n-turns101 owns nothing except me, bionca, and the plot.

* * *

6 YEARS LATER*

THE PROFESSOR'S POV

I held the microphone to my mouth and begun reading from the speech in front of me_._

_"Thank you everyone for coming to this grand event. I also thank you for awarding me the scientist of the decade trophy. This is a greatest honor of all_." I occasionally stole glances from my three beautiful daughters. Blossom who sat elegantly in her flowing pink dress. Bubbles who twirled her waist length hair in her light blue frilly dress. Lastly my dear Buttercup who pouted in a white button down shirt and a green skirt. I then continued my speech.

_I'd like to thank my daughters for helping me though their six years of life, although they are indeed 11 years old. Even though one of my daughters could not come because of an illness. They were always there for me when I needed them most. They put up with me coming home late, and all of the explosions in the laboratory. They are my pride, my joy, and my world i don't know what i would do with out you girls. _Suddenly a crash of glass and wood was heard form the balcony. Everyone's heads including mine whipped up at the sight. A man was dangling from the banister.

"Girls go help that poor man." I said still looking at the stage hand. The girls nodded and flew up to the man and gently brought him to the ground. A surge of pride seized through me while everyone clapped. A arm wrapped around my neck, and a ray gun was placed to my head. The strangely familiar voice sounded out from the rest of the cheers.

"Yes, great job girls thanks for helping me kill your creator." my eyes widened, and my heart raced in chest. The word kill danced around in my head. The girls started to charge.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." the voice said,

"Cause if you do I Mojo Jojo will kill your father, and leave you here to kill yourself." the monkey man's holler was loud and obnoxious in my ears. The girls stopped and looked at me. I thought quickly and thoroughly then mouthed the words,

'Split up make him point the gun at one of you then take him down.' they nodded and said,

"Of course Professor." then they winked towards me it was all very obvious. Mojo probably infuriated that we had a plan screeched,

"What did he tell you." the gun was still on my head.

'Anger him some more.' I mouth they caught wind of what I said so Bubbles flew off crying, but she was actually flying around to get behind Mojo. The even angrier monkey stomped his foot on the ground and yelled,

"Go get her so she can see your father die in front of yourselves, cause I Mojo Jojo will not wait long so go!" Buttercup then left and winked at me and left to get behind Mojo as well.

"Now mojo," blossom started to speak.

"Do you really want to know what the professor told us." she asked a sly smirk spread upon her face. The monkey slowly pointed the gun at her and said,

"Of course I do now tell me Mojo Jojo, or you shall pay the ultimate price," he paused, "your life." Blossom calmly folded her arms in front of her chest, and simply moved her hand towards her heart. Her eyes slowly closed and she said,

"He said-" her eyes popped open and she yelled

"NOW!" Mojo didn't even stand a chance. Bubbles flew up, and knocked the ray gun out of his hand then she broke both of his arms. Buttercup pulled me from his grasp, and beat him over, and over, and over with a microphone I had been using. Mojo started bleeding badly. Even though he just tried to kill me he was my monkey first. So I walked over to Buttercup and said,

"It's no use if you go to jail for murder." she looked at me and walked towards her sisters. Mojo stirred from his spot on the floor.

"Just you wait 'Profressor'," he spat out the last word along with some blood. "Just you wait I Mojo Jojo will kill you and your damn 'Powerpuffs'." with those last words he fell unconscious. Everyone in the auditorium breathed a sigh relief. 10 minutes later the police came to pick up the fallen monkey. We then left for home.

* * *

AT THE UTONIUM'S HOME

"Professor I don't think he's kidding I think he will stop at nothing to see you dead." said Blossom when we walked through the door.

"I know this might sound weird coming from me, but when Mojo put that gun to your head I utterly did not know what do." she continued looking at the floor. I saw tears fall on the carpet. I pulled her and her sisters into a gentle hug. They cried in my arms staining my suit.

"Professor I was so scared." Bubbles cried pulling my shirt tighter into her grip. Buttercup just seemed to stand there emotionless. She never really knew how to show any emotion other than anger.

"Professor are you going to have to leave." Buttercup asked. I looked down to and shook my head. I knew after this I would have to leave.

"Not for long, just long enough for Mojo to forget this, and move on as well as any other criminals." Bubbles pulled back her eyes wide.

"What why." she screamed loud eough to wake her sick sister.

'BAM.' was heard followed by a series of thumps along the stairs.

"Bubbles stop screaming I'm trying to slee-" she stopped talking when she hit the last stair. Her hazel eyes moved from person to person as she stepped closer to the family hug.

"I know I'm sick and all but what did I miss?" she asked confusion fulled her face. Her face grew worried and she yelled.

"Mojo tried to kill the Professor, and now he has to go into hiding for who knows how long, and now your hugging, and I missed the bonding time because I was sick."

'How did she get all that no one said a thing.' I thought then I realized she could read minds. I opened my arms wider so she could come into the hug. She ran, and we all fell to the ground. I picked myself off the ground, and said my final words to the girls.

"Good bye girls." I said grabbing my bags from the closet that was already packed in case some thing like this truly happens. With those last three words if left not sure if I would come back or not.

* * *

HIM'S POV

"Excellent just excellent all going according to plan." I looked at the mirror with four boys playing video games and said

"Now to get the boys to play along to." the image faded to black and came back up to an image of mojo jojo sitting in a jail cell shaking his monkey head and cursing to himself.

"Why would I try to kill him I Mojo Jojo have no use for him dead damn that monster 'Him'." Mojo continued to curse himself for falling for my tricks.

'But hey he knows he can't resist me no one can' I thought.

* * *

me: man this chapter was uber hard to write I just couldn't finish I for some reason now its done and I'm glad.

OK so if you didn't get it then I'll tell you what just happen so get that look off your face and listen:

-Mojo tried to kill the Professor but failed

-Bionca was sick so she missed the whole thing, and they had a bonding moment before he left.

-Him was behind it all (shame on him) and now he's trying to get the boys in on his plan.

Boomer: that's a lot to now

Me: I know I was sooo bored typing this.

Blaze: shit I cut my finger, and it freaking hurts

Me and Bionca: we'll make it feel better

Blaze: I'm scared. ahhhh Boomer get help NOW

Boomer: *eating popcorn* nah dude I'm cool here.

Me: I own nothing except new characters, and plot

Blaze: man that spray made my cut hurt more so I ran around for ten minute being chased by those two

Brick: what did I walk in on

Everyone: nothing just read and review

me: oh i almost forgot how was the twist he's not dead just going into hiding


	4. Chapter 4: First two meetings

Me: Ha I made you all wait for my next chapter. I was really busy, so I felt like torturing you all mwaaaa ha ha ha ha ha

Brick: (me laughing in background) What is she doing?

Boomer: Beats me.

Me: What beat you? OK!!!

Boomer: Nnnooooooooo!!!! (runs to hide in a closet.)

Me:Any who yo whats up time to skip some years that last chapter depressed me a little bit. So 1...2...3  
TIME SKIP

Butch: Wow my voice deeper, I'm tall, and I'm freaking sexy!! Do you know what that means?

Boomer: Your vain?

Butch:*slaps boomer* No stupid, I'm a 16 year old MAN.

Me: Whats with the capital letters?

Brick: *muttering* Losers.

Everyone else: WHAT DID YOU SAY!

Brick:*smiles nervously* Uh... uh... I said Twisty over here doesn't own anything except the new characters and the plot.

Me: Ya I made you say the disclaimer without making you say it

Brick: DANCE PARTY *everyone dances*

* * *

As time past from that last meeting the boys caused non stop trouble for everyone, even other villains. They stole, broke, hurt, and when they were really angry killed, each time the girls fought. It just wasn't enough to wipe them out. They were to evenly matched. When they got older they didn't kill but they were still a hand full. Also as the years past Bionca and blaze's eyes changed from golden to hazel. Bionca talked to the professor and he said it's because the Chemical X in their system is taking more affect. Maybe even bringing some new powers with it.

* * *

5 MORE YEARS IN THE FUTURE

BIONCA'S POV

"Come on bubbles at least hand me my flat iron." I yelled as I banged on the door. I had already took my shower and did my makeup. I just stepped out of the bathroom for two seconds to get my clothes and Bubbles rushes in and locks the door on me. The door opens slightly.

"Here Bionca." Bubbles said in a sweet voice. I grabbed it, and in an instant the door closes in my face. I walked into my room and flat ironed my light brown hair. When I was done there was 20 minutes until the bus came. I walked up to my full length mirror and examed myself. My waist length light brown hair was straight with a yellow broken heart clip in it. I had on a yellow and black striped long sleve t-shirt underneath a sleeveless black shirt. I also wore a black pair of jeans, black converses, and a semi heavy yellow coat, considering it was close to Christmas. I was very content on how I looked. I walked down the stairs and saw Blossom and Buttercup sitting at the kitchen table.

"Morning you guys." I said. Blossom looked up and said,

"Good morning to you to." Buttercup just groaned. She was never a morning person. Blossom walked up to me in a pink shirt, black jeans, and a pink leather trench coat with black and pink boots.

"Be sure to take that medicine the Professor sent us from his hide away spot." She said. The reason I take medicine is to minimize my mind reading power. Just think mind reader + new school + thousand kids = huge headache.

"Lalalalala" sang Bubbles as she skipped down the stairs in white button down shirt, a baby blue skirt with brown boots and a baby blue furry jacket. Her blond hair was flowing down her back to her waist. She hardly wore it in two ponytails anymore. She mainly wore it loose, or she would wear it in one ponytail.

"Time to catch the bus." Blossom said as we finished breakfast. Buttercup headed for the door in a green baby t that said bite me, dark green cargo pants, and green converses, and a green fleece jacket.

"Aren't you going to be cold?" Blossom said as we walked out the shook her head and kept on walking. We got there as soon as the bus was coming down the street. When the bus doors opened up we walked in and sat in different seats across from each other. Bubbles was staring out the window, Blossom was reading some book, and Buttercup was playing her PSP. Boredom overwhelmed me so I pulled out my Ipod, put in the ear phones, and listened to Welcome To The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance. During my song the bus stopped yet again. There were gasps and whispering followed by the sudden stop. My sisters and I looked up. We almost fell out of our chairs. We sat there and stared at our counter parts.

"Blossom, what do we do?" Bubbles whisper. Thankfully the other girls on the bus were blocking the boys from us.

"The escape door go through there." Blossom whispered back. We grabbed our stuff, and opened the escape door. Thankfully we got off in time, and without being noticed. We then ran behind the nearest house. That's were we hid until the bus had left that stop. Bubbles looked off the corner and said were clear. With that we flew to school even though Bubbles wasn't wearing leggings under her skirt.

"We made it here." Buttercup said sighing. Suddenly two high piched squeals of joy were heared throught out the hall.

"Oh my gosh, Bubbles it's you." said Emma, Bubbles befriend. Following her Blossom's BFF squealed,

"Blossom you look so pretty, how have you been." Annie called giving Blossom a hug. Believe it or not they saw each other yesterday. Mandy and Jazmin walked up to me and asked.

" Yo whose classes-" Mandy started

"-do you have?" Jazmin finished.

"Hey now that's a question." Buttercup's friend Roxi's yelled.

"Fine then on the count of three we all show our shedules. 1...2...3!" We all pulled out a half sheet of paper

**Blossom Utonium:**

1. AP Math - Mr. Anderson

2. AP Chemistry - Mrs. Johnson

3. AP World History - Mrs. Walker

4. AP Literature - Mrs. Hall

5. Spanish 3 - Mrs. Martinez

6. Lunch

7. PE/Health - Ms. Woods

**Bubbles Utonium:**

1. Art - Mr. Gaye

2. Science 3 - Mr. Hill

3. Social studies 3 - Mrs. Clarke

4. ELA 3 - Mr. Allen

5. German 4 - Mrs. Ackerman

6. Lunch

7. Math 3 - Mrs. Jackson

**Buttercup Utonium:**

1. PE/Health - Mrs. White

2. Social Studies 3 - Mrs. Clarke

3. French 3 - Mrs. Warren

4. Math 3 - Mrs. Jackson

5. Science 3 - Mr. Hill

6. Lunch

7. ELA 3 - Mr. Allen

**Bionca Utonium:**

1. Art - Mr. Gaye

2. PE/Health - Mrs. White

3. ELA 3 - Mrs. Hall

4. Socail Studies 3 - Mrs. Clarke

5. Math 3 - Mrs. Jackson

6. Lunch

7. Science 3 - Mr. Hill

**Annie Smith:**

1. AP Math - Mr. Anderson

2. AP Chemistry - Mrs. Johnson

3. AP World History - Mrs. Walker

4. AP Literature - Mrs. Hall

5. Spanish 3 - Mrs. Martinez

6. Lunch

7. PE/Health - Ms. Woods

**Emma Daniels:**

1. Art - Mr. Gaye

2. Science 3 - Mr. Hill

3. Social studies 3 - Mrs. Clarke

4. ELA 3 - Mr. Allen

5. German 4 - Mrs. Ackerman

6. Lunch

7. Math 3 - Mrs. Jackson

**Roxi's Hunter:**

1. PE/Health - Mrs. White

2. Social Studies 3 - Mrs. Clarke

3. French 3 - Mrs. Warren

4. Math 3 - Mrs. Jackson

5. Science 3 - Mr. Hill

6. Lunch

7. ELA 3 - Mr. Allen

**Mandy :**

1. Art - Mr. Gaye

2. PE/Health - Mrs. White

3. ELA 3 - Mrs. Hall

4. Socail Studies 3 - Mrs. Clarke

5. Math 3 - Mrs. Jackson

6. Lunch

7. Science 3 - Mr. Hill

**Jazmin Saunders:**

1. Art - Mr. Gaye

2. PE/Health - Mrs. White

3. ELA 3 - Mrs. Hall

4. Socail Studies 3 - Mrs. Clarke

5. Math 3 - Mrs. Jackson

6. Lunch

7. Science 3 - Mr. Hill

You see until now we've been attending a public school in townsville. After Bubbles and her big mouth told people about where our dad was we had to relocate to cityville(after they erased their minds) home of our counter parts the Rowdy Ruff Boys. Our friends since preschool go to that school, and just today found out that were going here today, and hopefully the boys won't find out. Well at least not today.

"Yay we have the same classes as our bff's." Annie squealed out in joy. Blossom, Bubbles, Annie, and Emma held hands and squealed for joy.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Mandy, Jazmin, and I said in unison. Buttercup nodded.

"Well we got to go to class see you guys at lunch." Jazmin said dragging Mandy and I off to class to get away from that joy fest. I turned and saw the girls disperse into their little groups and walk to class. Bubbles and Emma followed us. They were just a little further back.

"Thanks for getting us out of there jaz." I spoke up knowing mandy wouldn't, it's just not her thing ya' know. We walked down the hall until we reached the class.

"Welcome, welcome students to art." sang our male teacher. I believe that he's gay. The seats were in a group of four. Bubbles and Emma sat at a table with two twins. Jazmin, Mandy, and I sat a down at the last table in the back. There was one seat left next to me, but I didn't make a deal of it.

"BRIIINNNGGG" The bell rang through out the whole school.

"Ok," the excited teacher started. "Let's get start-" a thud was heard at the door. The teacher squealed and opened the closed door. There stood a boy in a black and yellow shirt with skulls all over it, black jeans, and yellow converses. The jaws of every girl in the room dropped even Mandy's which was surprising.

"Oh!" Jazmin started her eyes focused on the boy.

"Whatever!" Mandy said trying really hard not to care you could hear it in her voice.

"Good gosh!" I finished he looked amazing his hair, his eyes. ' wait a minute this could just be a coincidence- yea thats it a coincidence. There was no way Blaze could be in my class.' I thought. My face flushed a light shade of pink. My hands started to sweat, and my heart raced. I don't know why this only happens only with him.

" Well, well, well." the art teacher said sudden lust filled his voice. "Look who we have here. Name?" He looked at the teacher and smirked. I swear if we could we would faint right here.

" My name is..." his velvet smooth voice purred. " Blaze Bellum." I glanced at bubbles who looked back at me. THERE HERE.

"Umm... Where do i sit?" Blaze asked looking around the room until his eyes finally land on mine.

"How about.." the man said thinking. Then he pointed at my table. "Right there!" We looked at each other and scowled. Girls growled along with some guys. He walked towards us.

"Girls he's bad news and not in the good way avoid him at all costs. He can make the badest girl melt with one look." I whispered. They looked at me with fear in their eyes.

'I'll explian later.' I siad in their minds. They nodded and we pulled out our Doodle Time Book*. I already told them about my powers they have know since i first met them and was caught floating. They thought it was pretty cool. We've been friends ever since. We opened up on a clean page and started to draw random things on the paper. bob killed billy Joe Bob so he could become the major, and he took over the world to be killed by the squirl down the street. We laughed out loud when his voice interupted our fun.

"So girls whats so funny" Blaze said smirking down at us.

"Your face." Jazmin said. Turning and continuing to draw the comic. He chuckled then sat down.

"I know my face is hot ain't it." He said turning his head at different angles.

"Yea as hot as my ice cold heart." Mandy said glaring at Blaze. He turned his head towards me and reached out to touch my chin to look up at him. I felt my face get hot while I was looking in his hazel eyes.

"Well what do you think of my face?" he asked. I swated his hand away with so much force he flew into the wall behind us. He sat up and rubbed his head.

"I saw your face get red, and I want you to know I'll never like anyone who is as ugly as you." he screamed. the students ohhed at his remark.

I sped up to him and held his hand to his neck and screamed.

" You think i like you. phht. bitch please. your my enemy plian and simple nothing more then a bug in my world, and do you know what i do to bugs." I threw on the floor and kicked him.

" I squish them." i said so low no one but him could hear.

He sat up on the floor and stared at me.

"Do you wanna fight huh pip squicke" he shouted. I turned my head to look at him. A tear fell from my eyes. Blaze's jaw fell.

"Let's go girls." I said rushing out the door with Jazmin, and Mandy following close behind. 'I hope that the other girls will have more luck than me.' I thought wiping my tears.

* * *

BUTTERCUP'S POV:

Roxi and I were second to leave that hug fest. We walked down the hall and turned to the left. The locker room was in sight with girls walking in. Roxi caught my eye and I an instant we took off running. I went easy on her so we were neck and neck. Suddenly this black haired boy walked past me. His black hair was spiked up and he was wearing a green jersy. Normaly i don't pay any attetion to stuff like this, he wasn't normal though he was different I don't know how, but he just wasn't.

"For the first time ever I won against you, yes!" Roxi sang as she jumped up and down in front of the locker room door. I snapped back in to reality were there was a lot more people in that hall and were I stood in between them all.

"He distracted me." I mumbled as I stared at the ground. I walked over to Roxi and looked at her. I could tell my face twisted in confusion. Roxi looked at me and said,

"Woah, BC what happened to you." she asked concerned. My face was still bent down towards the floor as I mummbled distracted over and over again. she caught on evetually. Her eyes droped and she lowered her voice.

"How could make you distracted?" she asked the question that in two seconds made me furious. My eyes went wild as a slamed open the gym doors throwing my things on the floor and screamed,

"No one can distract me, here I'm invincible." I started to laugh like the people who concered things. 'Hmm what were they called again?' Something hit the top of my head.

"Why don't you sit down cause your as invincible as my shoe." a girl behind me said. I glared at her.

"Oh yeah you think I'm weak." I said in a hushed tone. The girl looked at me then turned.

"Your as strong as a flower." I grabbed the purse that she hit me with, and ripped it in half. I smirked and threw it to the ground while people in the back round whispered.

"How's that for strong." a tear fell out of her eye and she fainted like a bitch.

"Ohhhh my. What has happened here?" some lady cried as she walked in the door. I looked at her with curiosty. She looked at me and frowned.

"Well missy come along with me." she said with a finger motion.

"How do you even know it was me." I screamed. She pointed behind me. I turned and saw Butch standing there with his finger pointed at me. Butch came up next to me and said,

"Ohhh, your in trouble eh butterfingers." Butch said in my ear. I punched him in the face and walked away. the old lady didn't see me, and she also didn't see Bucth kick me.

"Hey, listen bitch if you wanna fight you got one." I say in a whispered tone. I look at the old lady when she shouts,

"Oh- Mr. Bellum can you carry to the nurse." Butch looked at me and smirked.

"My pleasure Mrs. White." he turned and picked up the unconcious girl bridal stlye. _so thats the ladys name White. hmm I think I might have to get back at her. _Ifollowed Ms. Whte to the principals office. I opened the wooden door. The secratary looked at me with disgust and pointed towards another door with the name Wilson printed on a tag in gold letters. The office was pretty small. One short desk that sectutary worked at then the two chairs towads the connor. I walked to the door and stoped. A voice boomed through it before I could grip the door knob.

"Get in here Miss Utonium!" the voice yelled. I opened the door. Inside the room was a large wooden desk and a big chair facing the window.

"Go ahead sit down." she said. I stared at the chair.

"Now can you tell me why you made that poor girl faint." she said. I stood up and slameed my hands on the table made dents where they were.

"How can you call her poor, she is just a spoiled brat who started the whole thing. I was mindin' my own business when she came up and called me weak and hit me with that damn purse of hers." I yelled. The chair turned and my old kindergarden teacher looked into my eyes.

"Now Buttercup watch the language. I was shocked when I was told you were coming to the school were I transfered. Altough I will not torlerate that kind of language. You may go only because this is the first time. Just don't let me catch you in here agian do you understand." she said. I crossed my arms and stromed out the door. Roxi was standing outside the office door waiting for me.

"Are you in trouble?" she asked. I shook my head and grabbed my stuff out of her arms. The bell rang and we started to walk to our next class. In the hall we passed by Blossom and some other dude.

"Hey leader girl keep your gaurd up the RowdyRuffs are here." I told her. She looked at me and nodded.

"Oh she already knows that." The boy said then ran away. I looked at her and she gave me a pleading look then ran off after him.

"We gotta go BC." Roxi said looking around the empty hallway. I followed her then looked back were Blossom had ran away.

* * *

Me: Ok people thats the end of this chapter the other two girls are going to meet the boys next. PS I hope you review cuase I will make you wait longer next time.

Blossom: Why is he mad at me whhhhhyyyyy!

Buttercup and Bionca: Oh shut up.

Bubbles: On top of spegetti all covered with chessse!!!!

Me: -_-' Well anyway don't understand tell me PPS I dont want flames about freaking grammer. Damn how lame is that. Cya next chapter byezzzz's. (Waves)

Everyone: READ AND REVIEWWWWW


	5. Chapter 5: Operation: Broken Heart

Me: Yo hoped you liked you holiday present. I sure did.

Boomer: When do we get to tell our side of our first day.

Me: Next chapter I swear

Butch: Aw come on I want to talk about that fine piece of-

Everyone: Butch!

Butch: What? I was just gonna say pie at lunch.

Me: Say the disclaimer then go to your room.

Butch: No!

Brick: Butch (glares)

Butch: OK fine twist-n-turns101 owns only the plot and new characters nothing else.

Me: Thank you.

* * *

Blossom's POV

"Come on Dexter wait up please. I'm sorry." I said running after Dexter. Dexter stopped and turned around.

"You expect me to forgive you this time." he yelled. I looked down at the floor.

"We have been going out for two years. Yet you told me to keep it a secret." He yelled. I looked at him ready to say something.

"Your sisters don't know who I am yet I almost everything about them. Are you ashamed of me Blossom." I looked back down to my feet.

'He's right I was ashamed. Not about him though more along the lines of what others will think.' I thought.

"OK I see. You are ashamed." He said looking away.

"But Dex-" I yelled. He looked at me.

"Save it Blossom. I've Never thought I'd say this, but we're through." Dexter turned around and walked down the hall.

"Damn teacher putting me out. Oh sup re-" Brick said coming down the hall. I turned to face him tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"You!" I screamed.

"This is all your fault!" Brick looked at me with a confused look on his face. I ran into the bathroom next to me before anything else could happen. I opened the first stall and sat on the toilet, and cried until the bell rang.

'How could this happen.' I thought.

FLASH BACK

_I walked into Mr. Anderson's math class and sat in the seat near the wall in the front row. I sat my pink messenger on the floor, and pulled out a green notebook and a green mechanical pencil._

_"Oh red i didn't know they let stupid people in this class." Brick called out from the front door. I looked at him and grimaced. 'Great first class of the day and I have to spend it with him.' I thought to myself. He sat in the desk next to me. I looked at him. 'He's grown at lot now that I think more about it.' His once bad temper and loud out bursts quited and became more watchful to see what nerves were hit. He thinks more than he used to. Smarter as well. Just not smarter than me. He got older and more evil by the year. He picks on everyone and everything, but for some reason he picks on me the most._

_"Miss Untonium." Mr. Anderson called out. I looked up at him standing in front of me and everyone else staring at me including Dexter and Brick. Brick had a seductive smirk on his face. Dexter just looked plian betrayed._

_"Yes sir?" I asked. _

_"Will you stop staring at Mr. Bellum and pay attention to my lecture. I'll won't send you out, because this ios your first offense."He turned his back and started to talk again. My was hot. Everyone was still staring at me. I looked at Brick and he yelled,_

_"Blossom will you quit staring at me your creeping me out!" I wasn't even looking towards him I was looking down at my notebook._

_" she was not staring at you stop calling out for attention. Come here." Mr. Anderson said. Brick grimaced and walked towards his desk. The bell rang. I didn't know it had been that long. I grabbed my books and walked towards Dexter. He turned towards me._

_"You like him don't you?" He asked. I looked at him confused. _

_"I saw you staring at him with a dreamy look in your eyes. The same look you had when we first started seeing each other. I shook my head. There was no way I was falling for Brick. Was I? _

_"Hey red you I heard you like me is it true." I turned around to face Brick and tell him off. Only that's not what happened Brick gently placed his lips on mine. 'Oh no, I fell. I officially fell for him.' He pulled back from the kiss that felt like it lasted forever. He smirked_

_"Only theres one problem I don't like you." He turned his back towards me and walked away. He just walked away with no feeling whats so ever._

_"Dexter!" I said as I turned around with wide eyes. He was gone. I chased after down the hall and bumped into buttercup and her friend._

END OF FLASH BACK

"That's how it all happened." I said to Annie. She looked at me with a horrified look.

"That's just horrible." she said. I nodded. We were walking to our third period class. I took me one whole class period just to tell about what happened. Mr. Anderson made her go turn in the class attendance. Seeing as the class is the last one in the very back of the school on the third floor it's a long way to walk. Then she missed the kiss because Mr. Anderson called her up to the board.

"Hey I think I know what will make you feel better." I looked at her.

"Why don't you sign you and your sisters up for the Talent show?" Annie asked. Well she was right, I do feel a lot better when i sing. Maybe it will work?

BUBBLES POV

After I saw Bionca and Blaze but heads I was very cautious. I looked out for my secret crush Boomer. Sure alot of guys like me, but for some reason they were nothing like Boomer. Three more periods passed and it was lunch time. Emma and I walked into the cafeteria. We both got salads and water. Emma got it because she's on a diet, but i got mine because I'm a vegetarian. Being able to talk to animals has it's draw backs. The cows and pig are always screaming about how they were going to be eaten someday. It's really quite sad.

"So do you see your sisters?" Emma asked. I shook my head yes and pointed towards the middle of cafeteria. Blossom had her head on the table,and buttercup was chowing down on her hamburger. Their friends were talking with worried expressions.

"Hmm. so I guess Bionca hasn't gotton out of line yet." Emma said looking back in the line. We walked to the table and sat our trays down. The tables were long so there was more than enough room for all of us.

"Hey Bubbles save us a seat." Bionca's recognizable yelled out from behind me. I turned around and nodded. Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to face Boomer.

"Oh um hi Boomer." I said. I was pretty nervous. Boomer held up a blue bag.

"Is this yours." I blushed and took the bag.

"I knew i forgot something." I said rubbing my arm. He laughed and turned to walk away. He stopped and reached into his pocket.

"Is this yours too?" He said. I glupped, because that was the note that Emma and I passed around about one certain blond haired blue eyed boy with super powers. I took the note hesitantly.

"Did you read it?" I asked. He shrugged.

"No, but my brothers and their girlfriends did." I almost fainted.

"You showed it to them." I whispered. He nodded, and smile.

"Your are cute." He said

"But I have a girlfriend too." With that he walked away. I was beyond hurt. So hurt that me and the girls Pretended to be sick to go home.

AT HOME

NARRATORS POV

The girls sat on Blossoms pink carpet. Bubbles was crying and Blossom was rubbing her back.

"I won't be able to face him ever again." She cried out. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Save it for drama class." Buttercup said. Even though she to wanted to cry she never would be that dramatic. Her pride was damaged. Damaged because she fell. She didn't fall as hard as Blossom did though. Bionca was silent sitting there thinking to herself.

"Hey what if we hurt them as hard as they hurt us." Bionca said. Buttercup eyes lit.

"Like we can make them fall for us then brake there hearts." Buttercup said. Bubbles stopped crying and looked at Bionca and Buttercup throwing out different ideas.

"Wouldn't that be mean what about there feelings?" Bubbles questioned. Blossom looked at her with understanding and hurt in her eyes.

"Bubbles did they think about your feelings when they went through purse and read your privet letter." Bubbles looked down. Blossom had a point they didn't think of her feelings so Why should she think of theirs.

"OK I'm in."Bubbles said hoping she wouldn't do anything she might regret. Blossom got an evil look in her eye.

"What is it Bloss." Buttercup said looking at her red head leader.

"Oh I got the perfect place were we can start Operation:Broken Heart."Blossom said shrugging. Bubbles clapped her hands.

"Ohhh! I just adore that name." She said still clapping her hands. Then she stopped.

"What just happened?" Buttercup asked. Blossom looked at me.

"Bionca quit it you give her nightmares again?" Blossom yelled.

"AHHH! No more clowns!" Bubbles screamed. Buttercup started laughing.

"Your showing her the clowns again. man that's hilarious." BC said between laughs. Bionca and BC high fived. Bionca stopped showing bubbles pictures of clowns with her mind and asked about the plan Blossom had, just before Bubbles could jump her.

"Oh yea, so we can make them fall for us at the talent show that I sign us up for." Blossom said feeling great that she was going to be the one to break some hearts.

"What songs are we going to sing." Bubbles asked. The girls tried hard to think of some song, but they couldn't. So they decided they would just deal with it tomorrow. The girls went to there rooms and dreamt of the talent show and the songs the could sing.

* * *

Me: Hey everyone the PPG's and the RRB's will not be here today cuz they deleted microsoft off my computer and are grounded.

PPG+RRB: We said we were sorry.

Me: Sorry doesn't bring Microsoft back now does it.

Silence

Me: thought so. Well anyway it will take some time to upload more chapters so i will work on my other ones that I have on here. Also I need song ideas for the girls and the guys. They will sing one person at a time then all together in groups.

Bionca: Tell them about the pictures.

Me: oh yea I'll be posting links to pictures that i drew soon on my page. *_thinks_*wait a minute Bionca go back to your room this instant.

Bionca: your not my mom.

Me: Maybe so_.*pulls out a belt* _But I can hit like her. Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 6: The Talent Show part 1

Me: Sorry it took so long to update my computer was out for like TWO WEEKS! I know so anyway i am so siked about this chapter.

Brick: Hey, Twisty there's someone here to see you.

Me: Who?

Adam: Hey!!!!! (hugs)

Me: OMG HI!!!!

Brick: Who is he?

Me: I don't own anything but Bionca, Blaze, and plot. I also Don't own the songs used. BTW I'm sad I didn't any song ideas.

It's the day of the talent show. The girls planned on inviting the boys secretly. Only to find out the boys signed up to. Let's see whats going to happen.

* * *

Bubbles POV

"So let me get this straight Blossom and I have to sing by ourselves, but you and Buttercup gets to sing a duet." I asked upset that I had to sing by myself. I could sing I just was a little peeved. Bionca nodded.

" Only 'cause we're singing a remix." Buttercup said. It was 7 O'clock and the show had already started. Everyone including the performers got to sit in front of the huge stage with red velvet curtains. I sighed. The Rowdy ruff Boys were up next. They were still going out with their girlfriends. Bionca had one of her connections dig up some dirt on them. In my heart I knew it was wrong, but I was very very curious. Music faded in the background.

"Weren't those girls great. Okay everyone give a big round of applause for our next singer Bubbles!" the host, and our principle Mrs. Wilson(AKA Ms. Keane) said. I grabbed my gitaur and started walking to the stage. The sounds of peoples clapping thundered behind me. I sat my gitaur on the floor and move a stool infront on the microphone. I picked my gitaur back up, and I sat down on the stool. I started playing Bubbly by Colbie Caillat.

" I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feelin' like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tinglees in a silly place

It starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go" I sang I kept my eyes on Boomer.

The rain is fallin' on my window pane  
But we are hidin' in a safer place  
Under the covers stayin' dry and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore

They start in my toes  
Make me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go" Boomer looked at me with many emotions in his eyes. His look made me fall for him all over again. His sluty girlfriend kept trying to get his attention, but couldn't. Brick looked at blossom thena at me and Boomer.

"What am I gonna say  
When you make me feel this way?  
I just, mmm

It starts in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go" I felt Boomer's eyes on me the whole time. I also felt Elisabeth Boomer's girlfriend glaring at me.

"I've been asleep for a while now  
You tucked me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feelin' shows  
'Cause you make me smile  
Baby just take your time now  
Holdin' me tight

Wherever, wherever, where ever you go  
Wherever, wherever, where ever you go" I finshed and grabbed my gitaur. I'm starting to think mabye this plan is not such a good idea. Boomer came up to me at the stairs.

"Bubbles that was awesome." He said excitedly. I looked at him confused. He looked down understanding my look.

"Look Bubbles, I'm sorry. I've just never really relaized how much you ment to me until you sang to me." He said. I looked at him.

"So what does this means." I asked caustiously. He looked at Elisabeth then back at me. 'Oh no he going to stay with her.'

"I'll break up with her." He said. I couldn't help myself. I jumped up and gave him and huge hug.

"Oh my gosh Boomer what are you doing with that tramp!" Elisabeth shouted stroming over towards us. Too bad for her Buttercup and Bionca got in her way.

"What did you say?" Buttercup asked. Then Bionca spoke up.

"Yea bicth." Her eyes grew wide and she took a step back. She turned away and started to run. Buttercup and Bionca high fived.

"That's what she gets." I said frowning. Boomer looked at me and started laughing. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we went to sit with his brothers.

* * *

BIONCA'S POV

Mrs. Wilson Called up me and Buttercup. We walked onto the stage. An insturmental of Girlfriend (dr. Luke Remix) by Avirl Lavigne featuring Lil Mama started playing. Buttercup is going to sing for Lil Mama, and I'm going to sing for Avril Lavigne.

"Buttercup and Bionca REMIX  
Buttercup and Bionca REMIX  
Buttercup and Bionca REMIX  
Buttercup and Bionca REMIX" Buttercup sang

"Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way I think you need a new one  
Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend" I sang pointing at Blaze. I smirked. His girlfriend glared at me then at him.

"I could be your girlfriend  
I'll be your girl, Buttercup be your girlfriend."Buttercup sang glancing occasionally at Butch. Every time she looked he would catch her eye.

"Hey hey you you I know that you like me  
No way no way you know it's no a secret  
Hey hey you you I want to be your girlfriend." I sang as I steped off the stage and walked towards Blaze and dragged my hand across his neck.

"I could be your girlfriend  
I'll be your girl, Buttercup be your girlfriend." Buttercup sang not taking her eyes off butch.

"Don't get it twisted lil mama got her paper on  
That means I'm a paper chaser I chase my paper on  
I don't be chasin paper that you be chasin on  
I just deliver the lyrics that people focus on  
Hands and a boob and a chopped up song  
Put it in a store and they go cops on  
Everybody know that it's no combo  
Ya Betta lay low like popo  
Case ya ain't know betta already know  
I gos in like project so  
So get it biggie mama b-r-double o-k-lyn drama." Buttercup rapped into microphone. She smiled always loved to rap. I t was kind of her thing. Butch just stared at her losing his cool. Casey scooted her chair closer to Blaze,but I cut between them.

"Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way I think you need a new one  
Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend." I sang.

"I could be your girlfriend  
I can be your girl, Buttercup be your girlfriend." Buttercup sang.

"Hey hey you you I know that you like me  
No way no way you know it's no a secret  
Hey hey you you I want to be your girlfriend." I walked back up to the stage.

"I could be your girlfriend  
I can be your girl, Buttercup be your girlfriend." Buttercup sang taking my hand as I jumped to do a backflip to get on the stage. Sure I could use my powers, but it was against the rules.

"Please ain't party stop  
All I knows sixteen to pop  
Told ya ya'll betta act on top  
Been doin this since hop on pop  
Ahh tell tha brotha can't stop  
Fo all the mans I'm cracked on rocks  
Fo all the mans they love mah mas  
Style so I gotta go hard  
Der than I did before  
Her style is crossover  
Pee wee curlin lil mama  
Miss stuff is goin in  
So when you see me in the drop top shades  
In tha summa time blazin you wanna be my boyfriend" Buttercup sang dancing and bouncing around the stage.

"Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way I think you need a new one  
Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend." I sang posing then pointing to Blaze.

"I could be your girlfriend  
I can be your girl, Buttercup be your girlfriend." Buttercup sang.

"Hey hey you you I know that you like me  
No way no way you know it's no a secret  
Hey hey you you I want to be your girlfriend." I sang.

"I could be your girlfriend  
I can be your girl, Buttercup be your girlfriend." Buttercup sang.

"Oh in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
Shes so stupid what the hell were you thinking." I sang tapping my finger on my head.

"Oh in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So whens it gonna sink in?  
Shes so stupid what the hell were you thinking." I repeated.

"You wave goodbye  
Your girl's a bird  
You by my side  
Make it work  
You and her that sound absurd  
Me and you go betta ya heard?  
Ya ain't hear any dumb girls laugh in the back  
That's cause I speak crack on tha track  
I'm a keep it real boy  
I'm trying to mack  
Let me know if you down with that  
Me and yo girlfriend we ain't no tie  
You betta s-c-I  
I'm telling you like Jennifer Hudson  
I got plastic elastic in the back  
Of the jaguar sure cause that's what's poppin  
Tiger purses bank is filled  
I laugh cause this is nothing." Buttercup sang.

"Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way I think you need a new one  
Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend." I sang out against the music.

"I could be your girlfriend  
I can be your girl, Buttercup be your girlfriend." Buttercup sang.

"Hey hey you you I know that you like me  
No way no way you know it's no a secret  
Hey hey you you I want to be your girlfriend." I sang out again.

"I could be your girlfriend  
I can be your girl, Buttercup be your girlfriend." Buttercup sang.

"Buttercup and Bionca." Buttercup smiled looking at me.

"No way no way hey hey!" I sang. Buttercup and I were back to back. We put the microphone back and headed for the stair where Blaze and Butch were waiting.

"Hey boys." I said seductivly. Blaze stared at me. Not like he was mad, more along the lines of drooling. I smirked and started to walk around them.

"Ok if there's nothing you have to say i'll leave now." i said with a shrug. I walked in between them. Blaze grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him. He looked down at me.

"Was all that about me." he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Was your question stpid?" I replyed. He frowned. I waited tapping my foot.

"Oh, come on the song said it all are you really that slow!" I yelled getting frustrated. Blaze smirked

_"look behind you." _I heard his thoughts say. I twriled and there was Isabelle leaving looking as if she'd been crying. I giggled. I pulled my cell phone out my pockect and chaesd after her.

"Hey, Isabelle wait up." I yelled behind her. I held up my phone. She turned around mad as hell. She looked like hell too. Her eyes were puffy and red, her hair was now frizzy, and her cheecks had masscra lines running down them.

"What do you want!" She yelled

"Say chesse!" I said I said smilling. Unknowingly I had hit the record button under camcorder.

"Ugh! I can't believe you. You know what i'm gonna do I'm going to bad you look like the bad guy in front of the whole school, and best of all they're stupid enough to believe any thing I tell them." She paused to take a breathe.

"So you better wacth your back and your reputation." She said sinisterly and then ran away.

"Crazy bitch." I mumbled. I looked down at my camera phone.

"Oh shit! I left on my camcorder." I smiled thinking this could make for some interresting blackmail.

* * *

Me: Woah was that ending good or what!

Adam: It sure was!

Brick: for the last time Who is Adam!

Me: Oh, well Adam is my gay guy friend.

Adam: WHAT!!!!

Me: JK he's my boyfriend outside of the INTERNET!! (said in a deep voice) altough Adam isn't his real name.

JOIN US AGAIN NEXT TIME FOR: TOGETHER FOREVER- THE REDS DUET

Me: I can't wait (-///-)

READ AND REVEIW


	7. Chapter 7:Part 2 The Reds Deut

Me: yo every1 so happy to see you guys. Almost everyone is coupled. I know there are going to be some gaps but just work with me here.

Adam: any qeustions just ask. k *SMILE*

(all the girls): He's soooo cute.

ME: and he's mine YAY!!!

(others): awww man!! Twist-n-turns 101 owns only blaze and bionca and the plot nothing else.

Me: Adam is my proptery as well so there.!

* * *

Blossom's POV

Bionca and Buttercup were done singing, and I was up next. I hesitantly walked up the stage steps. 'Great, look at what that boy has got you doing.' I thought sighing. I walked in front of the microphone. I looked at Brick sitting there with his arm around his -. 'I can't say the word.' I thought. The music for You belong to me by Taylor Swift started playing.

"You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
all this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

you belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
you belong with me?" I finished the song and put the microphone back in the proper 're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do

I sat back down by myself at what used to be the PPG's table. I looked over at Brick. His hair was a brilliant shade of crimson red to match his eyes. The same eyes I that I used to think was putrid and disgusting. I can almost picture Brick standing from his table and shooing his now ex- girlfriend away from him. I could see him walking over to and sitting down next to me and saying…

"Hey, babe. What's wrong with you?" Brick said waving his hand in front of my face. I jerked myself back to the real world. I expected to be in the auditoria. I looked around and all I saw was grass, trees, and the night sky.

"Where am I. Brick were did you take me." I said confused rubbing my head.

"Don't you mean where you took me." I looked at brick waiting for him to continue.

"As soon as you finished singing you walked off the stage. I tired to catch up to you, but then you started to fly. You landed here and fainted when you saw. So I'd thought I'd just sit here and wait for you to wake up. " He said. My face got red.

"Why am I so cold then?" I said folding my arms around my chest. Brick smirked.

"Oh yeah, well you fell in a puddle of water when you passed out. It got your shirt all wet." He said grinning really wide. 'Why is he smiling so much? I mean you can't really see through-' I frowned and looked at him. He put his hands behind his head.

"Look down red." He said. I looked down and I could my chest. My mouth formed a small o. I could feel my face heating up.

"You sure did pick an awful day to wear a white shirt… and bra!" He said cracking up. I turned around embarrassed out of my mind. 'What am I going to do? He saw my chest. He saw my chest!!!'

"Brick," I said softly turning my head towards him.

"Hmmm." He replied.

"Can I barrow your shirt?" I asked. Before I knew it he put the shirt on me covering my chest. 'His shirt smells like him. I like his scent, it's comforting.' Brick grabbed me by the waist. I squealed from the suddenness of his embrace.

"Be my girlfriend will you. You know you can't resist me." I could feel his lips smile on my neck. I turned around and looked into the once blood red eyes that spelled death to anyone who dare gaze at them to long. But now were fill with love and compassion.

"Why not?" I said with a shrug. Then I hovered a few inches of the ground so we were the same height. I drew his lips so close I feel the heat of his breath on my face. His eyes slowly closed expecting a kiss. I ducked through his arms and flew into the sky.

"If you can catch me before I get home you can have that kiss!" I screamed looking into his wide eyes. Then I took off into the sky leaving him my trail chasing me for his prize.

* * *

Me: hey it's me again remeber read and reveiw for those 6 people who left good reveiws I thank you.  
and for the who didn't... LEAVE A GOOD REVEIW PLZ.

K!BYE!!!

* * *

* * *

Blossom: I can't believe you let Brick see my chest.

Me: Come on not this again. I already said bye to everyone.

Brick: *drools* aww man that was so awesome. *Blossom hits Brick* OWWW!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?!

Blossom: For being an idiot. *runs away with Brick chasing her.*

Me: Ummm.... well, that was akward. K! BYE (again)*mutters* divas!


	8. Chapter 8: the start of something new!

me: so yea have uploaded in a while sorry. read and review.

* * *

IN THE POWER PUFF HOUSE HOLD

The leader Blossom finds an unexpected box on the porch of their house.

"Hmmm. I wonder what's inside." She said bringing the box into the house. She at the box on the table and called her sisters. Bubbles came from the kitchen with a apron on. Buttercup down the stairs in her pj's. Lastly Bionca came in from outside looking mad.

"Um... HELLO! Blossom what was that you just did." Blossom at Bionca confused.

"What?" Blossom asked. Bionca threw her hands into the air.

"Oh God! You can't be serious. I WENT OUTSIDE WITH YOU. I turn around and you slam the door in my face-" Bionca yelled.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Blossom looking kind of sorry for her sister. Bionca crossed her arms across her chest.

"As I was saying. The worst part is that YOU were the one who asked me to go out there with you" She yelled again.

Bubbles who wasn't really listining to the conversation unknowingly asked, "What's in the box?" Buttercup slapped her own forehead and shook her head slowly. Blossom turned away from Bionca.

"That's right we need to open the box." She said while she was pulling the tape off of the box. When the box was open they found a pink, baby blue, light green, and light yellow watches. they each took their respective color watch.

"Who would sends us some stupid watches?" Buttercup asked pressing buttons on the watch randomly. Blossom frowned.

"I don't know, but we dont need you breaking yours Buttercup." Blossom said. Bubbles looked up from her watch to find a letter folded up in the box.

"Hey guys look at this!" She said. They all turned to her to listen to her read the letter.

It says:

_Dear Power Puff Girls _

_I hope you girls like our little present. _

_These watches will keep you guys together to whom I'd rather not say. _

_Keep these watches on at all times. Although we know that won't be a problem. _

_Anyway these watches sevre as a communication device between you girls and the others who have one. _

_There will be a lot of things happening to you that may change your live. I have one thing to say don't take it lying down._

_Signed, You Know Who (or maybe not?)_

"What do you think that means?" Bubbles asked. The other shrugged.

"We can figure this out at dinner. Let's meet back up here at 6 pm. Okay?" said Blossom as a somewhat reply to Bubbles question. They each left to do there own things for the day. Blossom went to the library,Bubbles went to the ice cream shop, Buttercup went to the gym, and Bionca went to the skate park.

Little did they know someone was lurking in the shadows nearby.

"Am I good or what?" I evil sounding voice asked.

"Totally wicked!" I higher picthed voice said giggling.

* * *

Me: Well I know it's not that long but this is all I've had time for believe it or not . Read and Reveiw!


	9. Chapter 9: stuck together like pb and j

Hey everyone I finally get to bring in my beloved super villain. I mean i know that the RRB's are villans but even stronger. Enjoy read and reveiw.

* * *

At the Rowdy Ruff house hold

Brick being as organized as he is was out the door with twenty minutes until school starts. He was wearing a red tee shirt, black jeans, balck shoes, and of course his red cap. Upon coming outside he found a box on the porch. He looked at the box with curiosity for a minute or so before bringing the box inside.

"Hey guys come here!" He yelled walking back into the house. Boomer and Blaze where walking down the stairs as he called.

"Yea?" Boomer asked drying with a white towel with a blue B on it. Boomer's Blue button down shirt was damp at the shoulders. Blaze pushed past him in a yellow pull over, black jeans, balck shoes and a yellow head band.

"Yea dude, whats up with the yelling." He asked. Brick rolled his eyes. He held the package in front of him so his brothers could see.

"Wait a second where's-" Brick started looking around the room. Butch started down the stairs with his arm around a girl with black hair.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch I'm coming." Butch told his red headed leader. Brick growled.

"Hey Blaze that don't look like Buttercup." Boomer whispered to Blaze. Blaze leaned towards Boomers ear.

"Yea He better hope BC don't see her." Blaze whispered. Brick opened the box and saw the watches. Not really paying attention he just handed out the watches without seeing the letter inside. Each of the boys put on the watches.

"Butch gonna get his butt kicked." Blaze chanted. Butch looked at him.

"By who you?" Butch said chuckling. The girl with Butch started to laugh too. Blaze smirked.

"Oh no not by me! I wouldn't dare to." Blaze said innoccently.

"Then by who?" Butch shouted frustrated. The door opened and the Power Puff Girls walked in and gasped.

"By her." Blaze said pointing towards a angry Buttercup. Butch dropped his arm from aroung the unknown girl.

"Buthie poo who is that girl over there." The unwise girl said pointing to Buttercup. Buttercup walked forward and broke the girls finger,

"Thats who I am!" She yelled. While the girl lay on the floor crying, Blossom and Bubbles assiting her, BC yelling at Butch, and his brothers still laughing at the name Butchie poo. No one seem to notice The same lady outside hidden in the shadows giggling.

"This is going to be fun." A sweet sounding voice said.

"Indeed it is." A more darker voice replied. The lady pressed button on a remote control she was holding, and she ran away laughing and giggling.

Back In The RowdyRuff House Hold

While help the girl to her feet Blossom and Bubbles were pulled towards Brick and Boomer by an invisble force. Bionca and Blaze were standing next to each others when there watches clung to each other. Thankfully for Butch Buttercup's watch stuck itslef to his as she was about to punch him.

"What the hell!" Buttercup screamed trying to pull her self away from Butch. Blossom although her wrist was stuck to Brick she found a way to bop Buttercup on the back of the head gently.

"How many times have I told you to watch your mouth?" Blossom asked sternly. Bionca eruptted in laughter.

"Whats so funny?" Bubbles asked blushing next to Boomer. Bionca sent a mental message to Blaze. Blaze started to laugh to. Butch gave a irritated look.

"What is funny?" Butch yelled at the teens in yellow. Bionca wiped a tear from her eye.

"Well it's just that... Here we are stuck together only able to move an arms length away from each other." Bionca strated.

"Ok." Buttercup said egging her to continue.

"- And all Blossoms worried about is Buttercup's potty mouth." Bionca said laughing with Blaze again. Butch gave a dissapionted look.

"I'm not just worried about Buttercup's mouth. I'm also think of a way to get these things off." Blossom said. Brick was looking at the floor also trying to think of a way to get the watches off.

"Why don't we just read the letter?" Bubbles asked shyly. Everyone one loooked at her. All except the girl wih a broken finger who took off a while ago when no one was looking.

"I mean ours came with a letter that some how suggested we should come here, so whose to say that whoever sent these watches didn't leave a letter for you guys too." Bubbles finished.

"Thats a great idea. Brick hand me the box." Blossom said egerly. Brick handed her the box. She reached inside and pulled out a foled letter. she read it out loud.

_" There are six kid don't__ I miss.  
Who all want idvidually bliss,  
but I stuck them together.  
It could be that way forever.  
Unless with their loved one they kiss.__"_

"What's that supossed to mean?" Buttercup yelled. Blossom blushed.

"It means we have to kiss our counterparts." Blossom said trying not to smile.

"What!" Butch and Buttercup yelled.

"There's no way in hell I'm going to kiss that monkey faced pervert." Buttercup yelled. The Rowdyruffs front door burst down and smoke covered the doorway. Three shadows appeared.

"And theres no way where going to let you." A voice sound from one of the shadows in the cloudy smoke.

* * *

And that is the end of this chapter we hope you enjoyed it. And by the way the poem is a lymerick and theres a certian way to say it so it sounds right. see you next chapter

Everyone: READ AND REVEIW!


	10. Chapter 10: mile stone

Me: Hooray! We have reached a mile stone and for this you guys get a special treat. Go to my profile and there's a special picture there check it out OK. Any way on with the story.

Disclaimer: I only own Bionca and Blaze and the plot.

* * *

Bionca grabbed Blaze by the collar and kissed him on the lips. Amazingly the watches pushed away form each other. Quickly they pulled their watches off. Bionca crushed hers in her hand. The smoke cleared from in front of the door. There standing there were three girls recognized by everyone as the power punk girls.

"Did we not just say don't do that!" The punk in blue also known as Brat yelled.

"Why don't you shut up and go powder your nose princess." Bionca yelled. Brat frowned.

"Someone needs to teach you a lesson." She yelled charging a Bionca. Bionca smirked.

"Bring it on Princess." Brat tried to punch Bionca in the face. Bionca heard her thoughts and duck down sending Brat into a wall. Brute the punk in green then charged for Bubbles.

"Bubs look out." Bionca Yelled. Bubbles sonic screamed in Brutes face. Brute backed up. Bionca grabbed her arms.

"Kiss him!" Bionca yelled annoyed that she was the only one fighting. Boomer pecked Bubbles on the lips. They separated and pulled off their watches. Berserk punk in hot pink and leader of the Power punks punched Bionca in the back. Blaze got over the kiss and kicked Berserk in the stomach.

"Kiss me Brick!" Blossom yelled slightly embaressed. Brick kissed her passoinatly. They pulled off their watches. Each of the couples fought one of the girls. Except for Butch and Buttercup.

"Buttercup kiss me or we're going to miss the fight." Butch yelled. Buttercup scoffed.

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you." Buttercup said huffing. Butch grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. The watches fell off and buttercup punched him in the face.

"Ouch! Buttercup we're supposed to be fighting the other guys, not each other." Butch whined holding his throbbing nose.

"How dare you kiss me like that.!" Buttercup yelled. Her hands glowed green. She turned around slowly and glared at the power punk girls. Brat was already unconious, but Brute and Berserk were still fighting. Buttercup walked up to Brute and punched her in the face. Brute went under as soon as they made contact. She then turned to Berserk who was staring at her fallen sister.

"Grab your sisters, and get the hell out of here. Come back and I won't hesitate to kick your ass." Buttercup growled. Afraid Berserk grabbed her sisters and flew off. Butch put his hand on Buttercup shoulder. She turned around.

"How could you and I was just starting to like you." A unoticed tear ran down her face. She wiped it away and flew to school. Blossoom looked at Brick shocked.

"We're late for shcool." The rest of the Ruffs and Puffs took off for school. They only missed homeroom which was okay. After telling this sectutary they were saving the day they headed for there frist period class. As Bionca, Bubbles, and Blaze made there way to art people looked at them and whispered. They walked into the class and everyone turned away from them. Bionca walked up to Mandy and Jazmin.

"Whats going on?" She asked her two best friends. Jazmin looked at her a little upset.

"Oh come on like you don't know." Jazmin yelled. Bionca looked at her confused. She just rolled her eyes.

"Isabelle is telling everyone that you used your powers to take her boyfriend and that you beat her up afterwards." Mandy said not caring as much as Jazmin. I slaped my forehead.

"Oh come on I did not hit her and telepaphy doesn't work that way." Bionca said upset that they would believe Isabelle over her.

"Well she even had a video of you punching her." Jazmin said pulling out her phone. Bionca watched the video in silence. Then video showed an imposter punching her camera.

"What the hell firstly, I wasn't even wearing those clothes to the talent show, secondly that streak in her hair is on the wrong side, and lastly I'll show you what really happened." Bionca said pulling out her phone and opened the video of the Isabelle.

"Ugh! I can't believeyou. You know what I'm gonna do I'm going to make you look like the bad guy in front of the whole school, and best of all they're stupid enough to believe anything I tell them." She paused to take a breathe.

"So you better watch your back and your reputation." She said sinsiterly and ran away.

"Crazy bitch." Bionca mummbled in the back ground.

"Oh shit! I left my camera on." The video ended. Jazmin looked angry and Mandy looked furious. Then a smile grew on Mandy's face which onlys means one thing... REVENGE! Mandy whispered the plan between us Jazmin and me. We set up the plan really quickly in the cafeteria. They had to wait five more classes until They were able to go to lunch. Bionca walked down the hallway ignoring the glares and whispers. That's when her sisters ran up to her.

"Bionca I just heard about what happened, how awful." Blossom said with Brick standing next to her. Bionca walked around them.

"It's okay i'm dealing with it." She said. Buttercup perked up. When Bionca said 'dealing with it' it meant something was going to happen.

"Oh I've got to see this" Butercup said walking with Bionca. There was on fact to Bionca she deals with things differently everytime. Bionca walked into the cafeteria and right up onto the stage. She grabbed the microphone and looked at everyone.

"Okay. I'm sorry for using mind control to steal Isabelle's boyfriend and for beating her up afterwards." Everyone looked at Bionca shocked. Isabelle walked up to the stage.

"Why thank-" Isabelle started.

"Well that's what I would say if it was true. Which it isn't and I have proof." Bionca cut her off. The screen came on and there were two pictures shown. One of her singing with Buttercup on stage and the other from Isabelle's video.

"As you can see I'm wearing a diferent outfit from her." Bionca said pointing to the imposter. "Also the streaks are on the wrong side of her hair." People from the crowd yelled that she could have changed it.

"How about the fact that she has a birth mark that I don't have." Bionca retorted. The imposter has a birthmark under her eye. Everyone was astounded. Isabelle stormed on stage and took the mic from her.

"How do we know that she didn't Photoshop that." Isabelle shouted into the mic. Students nodded in agreement. Bionca planned for this She waved her hand in the air and the movie from her phone started to play.

"Ugh! I can't believeyou. You know what I'm gonna do I'm going to make you look like the bad guy in front of the whole school, and best of all they're stupid enough to believe anything I tell them." She paused to take a breathe.

"So you better watch your back and your reputation." She said sinsiterly and ran away. Before anything I said came up the video stopped.

"Straight from my phone would anyone like to see it." Bionca said smirking. Isabelle looked scared. Everyone glared at her. She started running and some people chased after her. Bionca hopped off the stage. Buttercup and Bionca high fived.

"Best one yet." Buttercup yelled pumping her fists in the air.

"Well we are the devious ones." Bionca said shrugging. Bubbles looked confused.

"We?" She asked. Jazmin and Mandy walked up behind me. I put my arms around them.

"Yeah we." Bionca, Jazmin, and Mandy said at the same time. Blaze walked up to Bionca and Picked her up bridal style.

"Blaze put me down." Bionca said smiling. He looked at her.

"Kiss me first." He said smirking. She complied, and kiss him on the lips.

"Are you going to put me down know." She asked.

"Hmm I don't want to now." He said. She laughed. Blaze put her down and her friends walked over.

"What a day." Mandy said. Jazmin walked over to Blaze.

"You better not hurt her or we will find a way to kick your ass." She said Mndy nodded next to me.

"You guys are awesome." Bionca said to her two best friends. Mandy and Jazmin looked at each other.

"Yeah we know." They said at the same time.

* * *

Me: So how was that for a mile stone. I like it tell me what you think Review Review Review

Everyone: HAPPY THENTH CHAPTER. and btw if you hadn't seen the picture link on my profile page check it out i drew it myself


	11. Chapter 11 A Day To Remember Part 1

me: Okay I didn't get any reviews for chapter ten and I am kinda upset about that but oh well. This is chapter 11 and this week were going on a little journey.

Disclaimer: I don't own the original Power Puff Girls, Rowdy Ruff Boys, or Mandy. Or anyone beside the yellows, and Jazmin, Emma and so forth.

* * *

Brick and Blossom walked out of their AP Caculus class.

"I can't believe your brother Brick. How could he cheat on Buttercup?" Blossom said adjusting her pink and white messenger bag that was hanging oddly on her shoulders.

"Well neither can I, but I think they made up." Brick said gesturing to the couple in green show huge amounts of PDA. Buttercup could be seen pulling out of the kiss and pulling Butch into the girls bathroom behind them. Blossom shook with anger.

"What does she think she's doing. Doesn't she know what that could lead to." Blossom was about ready to implode at the amount of stupidity that was placed in front of her. Blossom started to roll up her sleeves fully prepared to rip the two apart. That's when Brick grabbed her shoulder. Her body relaxed a little and she turned around and shoved her face into his shoulder.

"You smell like irsh spring."She said into his shoulder. Brick chuckled with a velvet smooth voice.

"Is that a good thing?"He asked her. She nodded inhaling his intoxicating scent.

"That's a very good thing." They started to walk again. They got about three steps before Blossom screamed.

"I can't do it. I have to go stop them from potentially ruining their lives." Blossom shrieked speeding towards the bathroom doors. Although before she got there the door slammed open and Buttercup stomped out with her arms cross.

"Ugh! Butch your so stupid I can't believe I forgave you!" She said going right past her. Butch ran out after her trying to fix his belt.

"Oh, come on Buttercup. I didn't mean as I meant as! There's a difference." Butch yelled after his girlfriend.

They walked right past Blossom. Brick came up behind her and wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Come on red we're going to be late for class." Brick said into her neck. Blossom giggled and they walked to their class.

Meanwhile on the other side of the school.

"Oh Boomer I'm glad everyone is getting along so well." Bubbles said locking arms with her boyfriend.

"Yea, and it's so much easier to date when everyone finds it okay." Boomer said leaning his head on hers.

"You what!" a girl behind them yelled. It was Elisabeth in a slutty short skirt and a midriff. Boomer slapped his forehead.

"You cheated on me with her!" Elisabeth yelled at Boomer. Boomer shook his head.

"I was never dating you. You know that was a lie." Boomer whispered so that other students didn't hear them. Although with Elisabeth there it was going to be really hard. he looked at Elisabeth then at Bubbles.

"Listen just go away and nothing bad will happen to you." Bubbles said in a sweet voice. Elisabeth walked around Boomer and in front of her. Bubbles stood tall. Elisabeth poked Bubbles sweater.

"Bad? Ha what can little old Bubbys do to me." Elisabeth poked.

"I am bigger than you." She poked bubbles again. "I'm cooler than you." Elisabeth poked her for the last time, knocking Bubbles back a little.

"Your just a little itty bitty baby." Elisabeth said spitting in Bubbles face. Bubbles frown went in deeper. Her eyebrows furrowed. Boomer backed up.

"Oh shit." He said. "Everyone out of the hallways." People started to ran. All of them except for Elisabeth. Bubbles stood up slowly. She looked up with a deep frown.

"I am not a baby." She sonic screamed. Boomer jumped in and pushed Bubbles so she didn't hit Elisabeth. The lockers across from Bubbles were destroyed. On the ground bubbles was crying into Boomers shoulder while he smoothed her hair.

"I'm not a baby." She cried. In seconds The rest off the PowerPuffGirls and the Rowdy Ruff Boys were there.

"What happened?" Blossom and Brick yelled at the same time. Bionca and Buttercups rolled their eyes.

"Bubble viscous" they said in snyc. Blossom flew to Bubbles and Brick looked at the girls like they were crazy.

"Well, if you must know," Bionca started.

"When we were younger Bubbles was called weak and a baby."Buttercup added.

"Then she snapped and put our training simulator on 12 and kicked ass." Bionca said pumping her fist in the air. Buttercup and Bionca high fived and started to laugh. Blossom joined in with them except Bubbles who stood in the same spot as she was before with her head down. Boomer noticed her head was down and asked her what was wrong.

"I can't control myself." she said quietly.

"It's always me whose messing up. I can't ever get anything right." She yelled. Bionca turned to her sister.

"Listen Bubbles we all mess up. It's not that big of a deal." Bubbles looked down at the floor and ran away. Bionca fell to the floor. Blaze flew to her side.

"What'd you hear?" He asked. Everyone else was leaning towards her as Boomer went after Bubbles.

"She said 'It has been ever since I was raped.' Is that true? Was Bubbles _RAPED?_" Bionca asked looking at her sisters with the look of secrecy on their faces. Brick looked at Blossom. She started to leave with Buttercup.

"Meet us at our house. Now!" Afraid of what she would do they quickly gathered their things and got excuses to leave.


	12. Chapter 12: Back to the horrible past

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY BE A LITTLE DISTURBING IT WILL NOT BE VERY GRAPHIC BUT PLEASE BE AWARE OF WHATS COMING. IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ THAT PART SKIP THE FLASH BACK

me: This is going to be a very easy chapter to write hopefully. Sorry it's taking me so long but now it's the holidays and i'm out of school so Happy Holidays here's your present(To those of you who celebrate this kinda stuff.).

DISCLAIMER: i do not own the original power puffs or rowdy ruffs

* * *

Everyone went to the girls' house. Butch and Buttercup leaned on the wall while Blaze and Bionca sat on the couch across from the arm chair that held Brick. Blossom was standing in the middle pacing trying to find a way to tell the gruesome story. After everyone sat down in living room of the Untonium household Blossom began to speak.

"Well, I don't know how to start this off." She started. Bionca stood up from her seat next to Blaze.

"You can start off with telling me why you didn't tell me. Is it because you couldn't trust me?" Bionca shouted hurt showing all over her face. Blossom took a step toward her.

"That's not it. We didn't say anything because we thought it would be best." Buttercup said standing straight. Bionca's head swerved to look at Buttercup.

"Best for who?" Bionca replied.

"Bubbles!" Blossom shouted tears streaming down her face. Brick stood up and put his hands around Blossom's shoulders.

"How could we tell you are sister was raped when we couldn't even understand it!" She shouted,

"She told us day after day but we didn't know what to do until now." Brick led her to the arm chair and sat her on his lap. Blossom cried into his shirt staining it with her tears. Butch who was silent until now opened his mouth.

"BC do you think you can tell us what happened?" Buttercup turned to everyone and took a deep breath.

"It all happened when we were created."

_FLASHBACK_

_We just finished our very destructive game of tag and everyone started to hate us. They had called us bug eyed freaks and mutants. We were wondering around the streets trying to find our house. Everyone hated us and we were lost just wishing someone would help us. Then about ten men came out of nowhere and surrounded us. _

_"Well lookie here fellas," The person who we asumed was the leader said. "It's those bug-eyed freaks. Let's show them how much we appreciate them." He yelled. They jumped at us. We all flew into the air and started to fly towards our home. Atleast thats what Blossom and I thought. By the time we found our house we were tired hungry and missing a certain blue puff._

_"Where's Bubbles?" Blossom asked me. I shrugged my shoulders._

_"I thought she was behind us." I replied. Blossom got a troubled look on her face. We just thought she was slow so we decided to wait for her in the house. __When we opened the door the Professer was standing inside with a frown on his face._

_"What did you girls do! I thought i created you with more sense to go out and destory the town." He yelled. Blossom and I flinched at every word. The Professor stopped yelling and looked at us._

_"Where's Bubbles?" He asked. We shrugged our shoulders._

_"Oh thats great you two destroy the town and you lose your sister. That's it follow me." We wanted to tell him that Bubbles played tag with us as well but we were to afraid to speak up. We followed him to his lab and he had three needles sitting there. The Professor picked up two of the needles. We heard the door open and shut. We all ran up the stairs, and found Bubbles standing at the door. We ran up to her and gave her a big hug. He pulled back._

_"Where have you been sweetheart." He asked concern clearly showed on his face._

_"Dad whats it called when you touched somewhere you don't want to be touched at.__" She asked pointing toward her private area. The professor gasped. _

_"That's called rape." He said in a quick whipser. Blossom's eyes widened. She had read about this in a book at the libaray they passed on the way home the day they were created. _

_"Bubbles I'm so sorry for not realizing sooner that your weren't behind us." Blossom reached out to touch her, but the professor picked her up and grabbed his keys._

_"I think you two have done enough go to bed." He said with distain. _

_END FLASHBACK_

"So he left us there to take her to the hospital. We felt horrible and scared so we went upstairs and fell asleep in our closet. T-" Buttercup tried to wrap up the story but was interrupted by Butch.

"Your closet?" He said reciving a elbow to the ribs from buttercup for his interuption. "Sorry, continue."

"As I was saying, the next day we found out that someone was spreading the rumor that Bubbles was the weakest power puff. Needless to saying we tracked down the sons of bitches and cut off there parts so they could never do something like that ever again." Buttercup finished. Bucth moved his hand in front of his crotch.

"That makes me hurt just listening to it happen." Buttercup rolled her eyes with an small smile on her face. She turned abd hugged him.

"If anyone could make me forget my troubles it would be you." She said into his chest. Butch wrapped his arms round her waist.

"I'll always will." He said back. Blossom was still on Brick's lap. She wasn't crying but she wasn't smiling either. Brick cupped her face in his hands and wiped her tears. Blossom looked at him.

"You don't have to say a word, Sit here as long as you like." Brick told her while rubbing her back. Blossom smiled and leaned on him.

"I can't believe it." Bionca said to Blaze. Blaze looked at her with a still face. "How could something like that just happen." Blaze shook his head. He didn't know what to say to her. Bionca leaped into his arms and her tears fall. Suddenly the door open and standing there was a beat up boomer holding a unconsicous Bubbles. Everyone jumped up.

"What happened?" Blossom asked her voice cracking. Boomer looked at her terrified.

"We were attacked." He said looking at Bubbles. She was barely breathing and looked worse the boomer.

* * *

REVIEW. Me: Okay tell me what you think. Did you like it did you hate. Either way get ready for a fight scean. well i am very pround of myself for completeing this. Now if only i could update on my other story. Sigh. I also have a new story idea. It goes like this:

A woman uses the professors recipe for making super powered girls. The girls fall for the rowdy ruff and take over the school. The Puffs recently broke the ruffs hearts and now they want them back, but do the ruffs want the puffs.

I'll write it if five people say they will read it okay but i'll post on it after i have updated my first two stories so yeah. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, Hey Everyone. So looking at this story again makes me cringe. I understand that I wrote this in 2009, when I was roughly 12, but just reading everthing I spent time typing makes me want to bang my head against a wall. I and deeply sorrowful that you had to read that CRAP I called a story but don't worry, I willl change it and make everything better. I swear this to you. Also Check out my new blog for updates one whats what in my fanfics I swear its going to be awesome. URGH so many fanfic so little time. Bye and please await the upcoming rewrite to Together Forever 2.0. I love you guys. See you later.


End file.
